The invention relates to a combination of a brochure-like printed product and a holder.
It is known to hold magazines and newspapers with the help of holders consisting of two ledges which can be screwed to one another in a clamping manner. Such holders on the one hand serve to hang up the magazines and newspapers and on the other hand simplify the reading, in particular with large format papers.
It is further also known for the purpose of presentation and space-favourable keeping to deposit means and/or drinks list on an underlay, such as a table, by way of suitable holders. The menus are mostly clampingly accommodated by the holder. For their use they must be removed from the holder. It is often the job of the waiter to place used menus back into the holder, which entails a certain effort.
Apart from this with particularly attractively formed menus or those provided with additional interesting information there is the danger that they are taken by the guests. This danger is particularly large with restaurant businesses which have a large turnover, for example also on ferries or likewise.
It is further already known to open menus in the manner of a journal which contains additional information. On ferries such journals may for example contain information and useful indications on the destinations being travelled to. Furthermore there exists the possibility of providing such brochure-like menus and drinks lists with advertisings. With such journal-like menus the danger is particularly great that they are taken by guests. Although this danger may be reduced by way of the collecting up by the waiter after the selection of meals and drinks, with a heavily frequented restaurant business this however entails an unacceptably high effort.
It is the object of the invention to provide a combination of a brochure-like printed product and a holder, which on the one hand permits a pleasant presentation of the printed product and on the other hand excludes a taking away.